


Overworked and Underrested

by chilled_ramune



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hard worker Yusuke, M/M, Soft Ryuji, Tumblr Prompt, soft and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilled_ramune/pseuds/chilled_ramune
Summary: With so much to do, Yusuke once again works himself to exhaustion, and Ryuji lends a caring hand.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Overworked and Underrested

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt request from a Tumblr anon!! It was a quote prompt of "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" and I decided to go for some sweet domestic fluff.

Yusuke could only vaguely remember what happened before he found himself in Ryuji’s bed with a cold towel on his head. His whole body felt like extra-large weights had been tied to his limbs, his head pounded, and his stomach felt like it had been torn apart. He had experienced this enough at this point to know he must’ve passed out while working again.. And this time his boyfriend had to save him. Embarrassing. 

“How you holdin’ up?” Ryuji asked. He appeared to have been sitting next to the bed the whole time, however long that was. 

“Wh...when did I...?” Yusuke winced. Talking hurt his head too much...

“You just dropped to the ground while drawing at the desk. Least I was able to catch you before you hit your head or anything,” Ryuji explained. 

Right, things were starting to come to Yusuke again. He was drawing something for Ryuji’s mom’s birthday and wanted help on what he should draw, so he went to Ryuji’s house and got advice as he worked. Thing was, on top of the gift, he had so much going on... “I apologize for being such an inconvenience and wasting your time like this,” he muttered, too ashamed of his actions to even look at Ryuji. “I’m currently very busy. I must have gotten too caught up in my work and neglected to rest or care for myself again...”

Ryuji sighed deeply. “Again with that? What’s got you so busy this time?” 

“Well, along with drawing for your mother, I have a final project due consisting of four paintings, and I’ve entered myself in two art shows that I need pieces done for by the end of the month...” Yusuke looked away. 

“Seriously dude? Why didn’t you tell me earlier?! You’re doin’ waaaaaay too much. Look. I’ll make you some food. You want some yakisoba?”

“But...the gift...” Yusuke pushed himself up, but immediately felt light headed and laid back down.

“We can figure that out after you eat,” Ryuji insisted, crossing his arms. “Yakisoba or something else?” 

Yusuke knew Ryuji wouldn’t budge on this. When it came to caring for him, his boyfriend was more stubborn than any boulder. He sighed in defeat and gave a small smile. “Yakisoba sounds fantastic.” 

The beaming grin he earned after saying that made allowing Ryuji to care for him worth it. “Awesome! I’ll even letcha eat it in bed!” 

Another, much more content sigh escaped Yusuke as he slowly managed to pull himself up to sit in bed. He really was lucky to have such a caring boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!! Also, if you want something written, check out my writing Tumblr, gncyuukimishima, for info on how to get something!!


End file.
